


A Gift for My Dad

by TheCheshireBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireBat/pseuds/TheCheshireBat
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy see something very interesting, and decide to get Scorpius' dad something special for his birthday.





	A Gift for My Dad

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't own the rights to anything from the Harry Potter universe. If I did, I'd be rich and famous, and the story would have ended far differently. Everything is thanks to JK Rowling. 
> 
> This was written for the Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Fest. My pairing was obviously George/Draco, but I've forgotten my prompt. Possibly single parenting? Maybe? Haha I hope you enjoy it!

George was busy stocking shelves in the back of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Kids were out of school for the summer, and it was his busy season. He put the last exploding wand on the shelf just as a familiar voice caught his attention.

 

“Uncle George! I want you to meet my best friend!” Albus was bounding toward him at a dangerous speed, black hair was bouncing around his face, green eyes flashing with excitement, a huge grin just like his mother's plastered on his face. Being dragged behind him was a scared looking little boy. White blond hair was stuck to a sweaty face with grey eyes that looked like they might cry any second.

 

George straightened from his crouched position just in time to catch Al as he crashed into him. “Hiya, Al! And hello, best friend.” He stuck his hand out toward the newcomer to shake.

 

A small, sweaty hand gripped his quickly and let go. “Hullo, sir.” Was mumbled shyly.

 

“Uncle George! This is Scorpius, he's in Slytherin with me. We're best friends and gonna spend the whole summer together. Well, when we can get our parents to agree on it. Did you know our dads were…” he looked around and dropped his voice to a stage whisper, “ _enemies?”_

 

George slapped a hand over his heart in mock shock. “No! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are enemies? I would have never known! I watched them antagonize each other all through school, and never realized.” He saw the bright red flush creep up the blond boy's face and felt guilty. “Nah, they weren't real enemies. They just didn't know how to get on when they were kids. Don't they work together now?”

 

Scorpius perked up a bit at that. “Yeah, they do. They're both healers at Mungo's! But they work in different departments. Papa works in A&E, and Mr Potter is in the paediatric ward. But they have to work together sometimes, and they're almost friendly now.”

 

Al was still holding his friend's hand and squeezed it gently. He knew talking to strangers was difficult for the boy. “They don't really have a choice now we're best mates. Dad even asked Mr Malfoy if he wants to play quidditch soon. I can't wait to see them fly together! They were both seekers, did you know?”

 

“I did know! I was on the team with your dad. And _your_ dad gave Harry a run for his galleons, that's for sure. I'd like to see that match.” He looked around for his other nephew and niece. “Who brought you two trouble makers in? Your mum's still touring, right?”

 

Al's face dropped. “Yeah, I won't get to see her for another week. But we're going to the match against Ireland, and Dad said I could bring Scorp with us!”

 

George suddenly straightened his back, goosebumps rose on the back of his neck like a cold breeze had just gone by. The reason for it came into view seconds later. George couldn't catch his breath. Why hadn't he realized that the boys had come in with Malfoy? He should've known when he didn't hear Harry laughing with Ron at the front. Those two couldn't be quiet. George shuddered, wondering how it was possible that he could still be awed by the icy appearance of Malfoy.

 

Draco came round the corner looking bored. One pale eyebrow rose when he found his charges with George. “There you are. Albus, you promised you wouldn't run farther than I can see. If I lose you again, your parents won't let you spend time with us. It took three hours of listening to your mother scream at Yule when I lost you in Paris.”

 

Both boys looked at their shoes in shame. Albus sniffed and tried to apologise. “I'm sorry, sir. I got so excited to introduce Uncle George to Scorp. I forgot the rules. Please don't tell Dad.”

 

The stern look softened a bit. “It's ok. Your Uncle Ron is rather displeased, though. You ran right past him.” He slipped a few coins into his son's pocket. “Go find something to terrorize Potter with. You're staying with him tonight.”

 

George laughed as the boys ran off to look through the shop. “Oh this is going to be a fun summer. Are you and Harry going to spend the whole time torturing each other through your children?”

 

Draco leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. “How else am I going to find entertainment? We aren't necessarily enemies any longer, but it's still so much fun to see how much we can irritate each other. The great idiot even managed to get into my locker at work recently.”

 

“Oh no. You don't get to say something like that and not tell me what he did. Freddie and I are the kings of pranking. What did Harry do to your locker?”

 

Long, thin fingers pushed through silky blond hair. “He spelled my healer robes. I wear the typical lime green for the A&E department with a white coat since I'm head of department. I don't _have_ to wear the green, but I do it to match everyone else. Potter turned them all bubblegum pink. I was in a hurry and didn't have time to change the colour, so I wore the blasted pink for a whole busy shift. I still haven't stopped hearing about it from my colleagues. He deserves a little payback, and your shop is the perfect place to get it.”

 

George spread his hands out, gesturing at the shelves around them. “My stock is yours for the taking. I love a bit of a prank war, and I don't think our Harry laughs nearly enough. Actually, come with me.” He walked confidently toward a shelf four aisles away, hoping his companion was following. “If you can manage to get one of these into his pocket, he'll hiccup little clouds of glitter every five minutes.” He shuffled through the box of buttons and found a black one with pink sparkles. “This one will make it pink glitter to get him back for the pink robes.”

 

Draco took the button, a look of pure, malicious joy spreading across his angular face. “This will do nicely. Thanks, Weasley.”

 

George grinned wide. “We're partners in crime, now. May as well call me George.”

 

“Hmm, yes it would appear we are partners. Well, I'd better track down the minions before they spend all of my money. See you round, George.” He stalked off in the direction of the register leaving George behind.

  


******

  


“GEORGE!”

 

The man being yelled at had barely made it through the garden gate when he was attacked. A very angry, very red faced Harry Potter was barreling toward him. Right before he pulled his wand out to hex the offending redhead, he hiccuped and a cloud of pink dust flew out of his mouth, disappearing before it reached the ground. George doubled over in laughter as the first stinging hex hit him in the thigh.

 

“I know this is your fault. I haven't seen you in at least two weeks, but I know the boys were at the shop last weekend with Malfoy. Neither of them will admit to doing whatever this is, but I know it's your doing! Make it stop!”

 

George gasped for breath, clutching his side where a cramp was starting. “Pockets! Check. Your. Pockets. And please stop hexing me!”

 

Harry frantically started pulling things from his pockets. A few coins, a bit of lint, and a self inking quill were all that was there. “Anything here you've had your prankster hands on?”

 

George eyed his friend, who was currently standing like Molly with his hands on hips with his toe tapping. “Er, no mate. It's not there. Anything else you've got on that could be hiding a button?”

 

“A button? It's a bloody button? You just watched me empty all my pockets. And I've changed clothes at least four times since this started! I was spouting glitter all over my patients, George.”

 

“Oh damn. Ok, erm four days? Shoes! Take off your shoes.” George picked up the scuffed loafers and peered into each one. He poked at a loose spot on the insole with his wand and out popped the tiny black and pink button. “Fixed it! Your patients weren't in any danger, the glitter is an illusion, an annoying one, but nothing substantial. I know first-hand how much of a pain in the arse it is to clean up real glitter.”

 

Harry took his shoes back warily. “I'd like to know how the boys got that into my shoe without raising suspicion.”

 

George was about to tell him it wasn't Albus or Scorpius’ doing when Draco wandered outside. “Awww, you found it. I was hoping for at least two more shifts at Mungo's hearing people talk about your sparkly pink affliction.”

 

Harry looked confused for a split second, and then started laughing. “I should've guessed it was you. Pink glitter to pay me back for the pink robes? Sorry, George, I may have hexed you one too many times.”

 

George rubbed his thigh where he'd been hit at least twice. “It's all good! I haven't got a prank over on you in a couple years. It was totally worth it.”

 

Harry summoned a beer and handed it to George. “Cheers, mate. Don't get too sloshed, the kids are insisting on a quidditch match to celebrate Ginny being home. Although, I think they might be more excited to watch Draco and me fight for the snitch.”

 

Draco smirked at the pair. “When was the last time you were on a broom? I think you work more than I do, so it can't have been recently.”

 

Harry slapped the blond on the back as they made their way toward the rest of the family. “I fly at least three times a week. Gotta stay in shape somehow.”

 

George laughed at the look of defeat on Draco's face. He wanted to comment on it, but was swarmed by his nieces and nephews and all of their friends. He was covering Lily's face with kisses when he was attacked from behind. A long red haired octopus was wrapped around him, tickling his sides.

 

“George! I've been home for six hours! Everyone else got here ages ago! And don't tell me you had things to take care of at the shop, Ron and Fred are both here already. If they could leave, I know you could!”

 

George pulled his only sister in for a tight hug when she finally dropped from his back. “Missed you too, Ginny. And I did have things to take care of at the shop. Today is Ronnie's day off, and Fred hasn't been in to work since Polly had the baby. I don't expect him back for another month. I had to make sure Lee was ok before I could scarper off and join the circus.” He pulled her back and looked her over. “You look sad, what's wrong?”

 

Ginny sighed. “You're the only one who could ever read me. I think Harry is the only other person to know me so well. Come on, let's go sit down and I'll tell you.”

 

They walked to the table that was laden with food. It looked like Molly had been cooking for a week in preparation for the welcome home feast. George sat down next to Ginny, who was still holding his hand tightly. Her fingers were shaking slightly when she released her grip.

 

“Alright, everyone. I have an announcement.” She took a deep breath when everyone focused on her. “The match yesterday in Ireland was my last. I was offered a job as head sports writer at The Quibbler, and I start in September. There's so many reasons I finally decided to retire, but the most important is my family. I'm tired of being away from my kids, and my nieces and nephews. It's time for me to really settle down.”

 

The next few minutes were chaos. Questions were flying about, tears were flowing, children were clapping and talking a mile a minute, plates of food were passed back and forth, and Draco Malfoy was sitting alone looking like he didn't belong. George took pity on him and leaned over to make conversation with him.

 

“Don't look so afraid. I know you're not used to a family as large and feral as ours, but most of us don't bite.”

 

“I still can't figure out how Scorpius talked me into coming. I swear, I'd jump into a volcano if he asked me to.” he took a long drink of the beer in front of him. “at least whoever purchased the drinks has good taste.”

 

George smiled and turned the bottle so Draco could see the label. “Thanks. Fred, Ron, and I started brewing our own a few years ago. We're thinking about adding it to the adult section of the stores.”

 

“Of course. Your family doesn't do anything by half, does it? You and your twin start the biggest wizarding joke and toy empire ever known, you have a brother who's a legendary dragon tamer, one who's the best curse breaker in Europe, one who's slated to be the next Minister for Magic, one who's a war hero, decorated auror and now your partner, and a sister who's a famous quidditch star. Not to mention your brother-in-law being the saviour. Of course you also make incredible beer.” He took another drink and sat the bottle down.

 

“Don't be too sullen, it looks like your an honorary member of the clan, now. I don't think Albus will allow your son to be out of his sight for long. You're going to have to get used to us, and all of our awesomeness.”

 

Draco tipped his head back and laughed. It was a rich sound that George wanted to hear again. He also wanted to bite the pale neck that was stretched out before him. He didn't think the latter would be welcome, though.

 

“It's been just me and Scorpius for a long time. Mother comes around for Yule and his birthday, but she stays in France for the most part. I'll admit, this gathering was a bit overwhelming at first. I'm not even around this many people at once at the hospital. I fear I may be becoming a hermit.”

 

“When was the last time you went somewhere without Scorpius? Out to a pub, on a date, anything?” He couldn't believe he'd just said that. He was about to apologise when Draco actually replied.

 

“I haven't done anything for myself since Scorpius was born. Astoria disappeared the minute she left the hospital and I haven't seen her since. My entire life has been for him. To show him how much I love him. Even having him at school this past year, I've been afraid to do anything without him.”

 

George placed his hand over Draco's that was resting on his leg and was about to say something really stupid when Fred yelled for everyone to get their brooms. George pulled his hand back quickly and looked away from the red cheeks of the man beside him.

 

Both men missed the fact that they were being watched by two little boys. They ran to Albus’ favourite spot under a tree to watch the game the older kids and adults were going to play.

 

Albus looked around to make sure they were alone. Hermione, Polly and Percy had all the really little kids with them, so they were safe. He leaned in close to his best friend and whispered just loud enough for him to hear. “I think my uncle fancies your dad!”

 

Scorpius let out a deep breath. “You saw that, too! I thought I was imagining things! Do you think Papa fancies him back?”

 

Albus nodded his head furiously, black hair flying in every direction. “Definitely! Did you see how red his face got? It was almost as red as Uncle George's hair. I didn't know your dad liked boys. Uncle George and Uncle Fred like both, mum and dad explained it to me when I was little and Uncle Fred went on a few dates with a bloke.”

 

Scorpius pulled a handful of grass up and started shredding it. “Papa is always alone. He told me he didn't love my mum, they got married because they were expected to. But after she had me she decided she didn't want any of it anymore, so she moved to Hawaii and divorced Papa. What do we do?”

 

“We get them together. Somehow.” The two started plotting, and barely paid attention to the game going on above them.

 

Draco spotted the snitch a mere second before Harry, and shot off after it. He could feel Harry closing in, so he leaned forward and lunged for the little golden ball. His hand closed around it, squishing the wings just as his other hand slipped on the broom handle. He had enough time to think “oh shite” before falling over the front of his broom, heading toward the ground. He closed his eyes expecting a hard impact with the ground, and was surprised when he felt strong arms catch him. He opened his eyes to find George looking down at him in shock.

 

“Well! I've always dreamed of catching a gorgeous blond and sweeping them off their feet, but I never expected it to be under these circumstances. You alright?” George brought the broom down a little harder than he usually did, but he wasn't used to having an extra person with him.

 

Draco hopped off the broom the moment they landed. Everyone was rushing toward them. “I-I'm fine, everyone. I was damn lucky George caught me. I was expecting to wake up in my ward with life threatening injuries.” He turned around looking for his son, and found him hunched under a tree sobbing. He was by his side in a few long strides, scooping the small boy up, whispering in his ear. “There my love, it's ok, I'm ok. No more tears.”

 

Scorpius wrapped his arms around his father's neck and cried even harder. “Papa! It all happened so fast! I thought I'd lose you!”

 

A warm hand was placed on Draco's shoulder. He looked up into the kind eyes of Molly Weasley. “Bring him to the table, dear. I've sent someone into the house for a calming draught. I think you'll need to take him home after he's calmed a bit. Such a scary thing for a young man to see.”

 

Draco stood with his son still cradled against him. He noticed that the other children had gone to play with Fred, Ron, and Bill. Harry and George were following him to the table. He sat down, and was surprised when Scorpius curled into his lap. He'd given up cuddling when he was 6, and Draco missed it so much.

 

Hermione arrived with the potion, and it only took a little bit of coaxing to get the boy to drink it all. The stress must have been too much for him, because he was asleep within seconds.

 

Draco waited a few minutes to make sure his son stayed asleep. “Thank you for the potion, Mrs Weasley. Do you mind if we use your floo? I'm not sure I can apparate all the way home with him sleeping. He's so heavy.”

 

“I can help if you want. I'm used to carrying heavy loads at the shop. I can hold him so you can side along us both safely. The bumpy floo might hurt him if he's sleeping.”

 

Draco thought for a moment, and handed Scorpius to George. He led the way to the gate so they could step outside the wards and leave. George stopped right next to him, and stuck out his elbow for Draco grasp. He looped his arm through, and apparated them into Scorpius’ bedroom.

 

George gently placed the boy in his bed, and covered him with the soft red blanket at the end. He turned around and found Draco standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes. He did the only thing he knew, and rushed to the man and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

 

Draco stiffened at the beginning of the hug, but slumped into it, burying his face into the slim, muscular shoulder and started sobbing. George stood there with him for an unknown length of time, just holding him, and waiting for the crying to end.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Draco whispered. “I don't know what came over me. He just looked so scared and little. I'm used to him being strong.”

 

“Don't worry about me, Little Dragon. When you have five brothers and a sister, you get used to comforting people. I don't think any less of you for breaking down. He may be strong most of the time, but he is still a little boy, and seeing your dad fall off his broom is a terrifying thing for anyone to see.” He rubbed his hands up and down Draco's arms to chase away the chill that had the other man shivering. “Do you have anything to drink? I think you could use some Firewhiskey or brandy.”

 

Draco stepped back, not realizing they were still so close. He was just enjoying the warmth coming from George. “Er yeah, let's go down to the kitchen, I think I have something hidden away. Can never be too careful with kids these days. Scorpius and Al told me about one of their housemates bringing a bottle of scotch from home after the Yule break. He tried to drink the whole thing himself and almost died.”

 

George snorted. “Didn't the Slytherins get up to that sort of thing when you were there? We Gryffindors stayed sloshed on our days off.”

 

Draco threw a shocked look over his shoulder. “And risk my father finding out? Never. He would've killed me if alcohol poisoning didn't.”

 

George spent a moment trying very hard not to stare at the arse that was pointed directly at him as Draco rummaged in a lower cabinet for something. He was just getting ready to run for it when Draco popped up.

 

“Found it! Bottle of Firewhiskey Pansy gave me a few years ago. Are you alright? Your face is a bit red.”

 

“Yeah. Fine. Wonderful. Let's have that drink then.” George snatched the bottle and summoned glasses from somewhere and poured a healthy portion into both. “To you never falling off a broom again.” He raised his glass and downed it in one.

 

Draco eyed him suspiciously, “To my unsuspecting hero.” He copied George, and swallowed the full glass all at once, and somehow managed not to choke.

 

The tense moment was erased when George burst out laughing. “Don't kill yourself on my account! I drink often with my brothers and mates. You admittedly never drink. You'll be needing to get yourself into bed before you collapse.” He took the empty glass from Draco just as he swayed to the left.

 

“Ohhh. I think you're right, that seems to have gone directly to my head. Maybe I'll just have a seat on the sofa to clear it up.” He thumped into the middle of the sofa and fell over onto his side, snoring softly.

 

George looked at the label on the Firewhiskey and chuckled to himself. It was a special edition 200 proof bottle that had been aged for 40 years. No wonder the thin blond was unconscious already! He gently tugged a blanket from the back of the sofa, and placed it over the peacefully sleeping man. At least now he could go home and escape the urge to shove Draco against a wall.

  
  


******

  


“Uncle George! Where are you? Uncle Ron said you're back here!”

 

George's head popped out of the wall. “What's all this noise? Can't a man work in peace, without his nephew screaming at him?”

 

Scorpius squeaked at the sudden appearance of the head from the wall. “How are you doing that!?”

 

“Hidden door to the lab. It keeps prying eyes from seeing our latest products. Come on in, boys, what brings you to my lair on this fine Thursday?”

 

Albus elbowed his best friend, causing the boy to jump. “Erm, we need your help with something rather… delicate.” He twisted the hem of his shirt between his fingers.

 

“And what exactly do two trouble making, Slytherin 12 year olds need my help with?”

 

“Go on, Scorp. It's for your dad, not mine.”

 

“Ugh I know.” Scorpius scuffed his toes on the floor for a second, then looked up at George with determination in his eyes. “I need help with a birthday gift for my dad.”

 

George relaxed, “Why didn't you just say so? I'm great at gifts! What's your dad like? I know he doesn't drink, so I won't be buying him any Firewhiskey. He likes to read, have you gone to the bookstore?” George started to worry again when he saw the sly look in his nephew's green eyes. “What exactly did you lot have in mind?”

 

Scorpius blushed a brilliant red and practically yelled at George. “IWANTYOUTOTAKEMYDADONADATE!”

 

George almost fell off his stool. “Repeat that a little slower, and not as loud. I don't think they need to hear you in Bulgaria.”

 

The tiny blond took a deep breath before repeating, “I want you to take Papa on a date. Nothing too posh. He gets embarrassed when he has to remember the way things were when he was my age.”

 

“That's what I thought you said, smallest dragon. Why are you asking me to do this?”

 

Albus saw his best mate's face go from red, to nearly purple he was so embarrassed, so he took pity on him and answered for him. “We're positive he fancies you, and I know you fancy him right back. But he's convinced he has to live the rest of his life as a bachelor so Scorp never gets hurt. Even though Scorpius would much rather see his dad happy. Right, Scorp?”

 

The red and blond head nodded once. “Right. So, will you do it? His birthday is next Friday. Al and I already got Mr Potter to fix the schedule so that he's off work that day. We just need you to agree to the plan.”

 

George was trying very hard not to laugh. He didn't want these two to think he was laughing at them, but the situation was just SO unusual! “Is there a whole plan? Or are you just hoping I'll say yes, and take over from there?”

 

“Well… we aren't really good at planning dates since we've never been on one. We thought you might have some ideas.”

 

“Albus Severus Potter, you are 100% your father's Slytherin side come to life. Littlest Malfoy, you have yourself a deal.” George pulled a corner of parchment off of an order form and wrote down an address. “Tell your Papa to apparate here Friday at 7. I'll take care of the rest.”

 

In a very un Scorpius like move, the boy jumped and wrapped his arms around George's neck. “Thank you, Mr Weasley! You're the best!”

 

Both boys were out of the lab before he could react. WHAT had he just got himself into?

  


******

  


Draco stood in his bedroom in green boxer briefs, hands on his hips, glaring at his son. “What do you mean you're not coming with me to dinner? It's my _birthday,_ Scorpius, or have you forgotten that we always go to dinner on my birthday?”

 

Scorpius fidgeted for a moment, then pulled himself up to his full height, which was still quite a lot shorter than his father. “I haven't forgot anything, Papa. I've made other plans for your birthday. And it's a surprise, so stop being so stubborn.” He emphasized the final point with a slight stamp of his left foot.

 

If he weren't so curious, Draco might have laughed at his son's antics. He looked so much like a younger version of Draco in that moment, that it was hard to contain his mirth. “What am I supposed to wear to this surprise? You've locked my wardrobe, and I can't get to my robes. And where will you be going?”

 

A wide grin broke out on the young boy's face. One Draco was sure had never graced his own, since there was absolutely no malice in it. “ _I'll_ be going to Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur's house. Al and all the Weasley grandkids are going to be there, and she promised to make blackberry tarts if I come.”

 

All of the air rushed out of Draco. “Since when are they grandma and grandpa?”

 

“Since the big dinner when Mrs Potter came home. Grandma Molly insisted I'm one of her's now, and that I have to call her grandma. You don't mind do you?”

 

“Of course I don't mind. I must say, you do see her far more often than you do my mother. Now, tell me what I'm wearing, and where I'm going? I will not be going in my underpants will I?”

 

Scorpius burst into laughter. “Noooooooooo! That would be so embarrassing!” He ran into his room and came back with an armful of clothing. “You put these on. The address is in the pocket. Be there at 7, and don't be late.”

 

Before he could even look at what his son was making him wear, Scorpius kissed him on the cheek and fled toward the floo. “Goodbye, son. I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll see if I'll be locking you in the room for the rest of the summer, or thanking you for a wonderful birthday.”

 

Draco turned and laid out the clothes his son had thrust upon him. If they were too terrible he'd just have to break the minimal wards on his wardrobe and retrieve appropriate attire. He unfolded crisp new black denims and a button up, long sleeved shirt that was a misty blue grey color. Not something he'd typically choose for himself, but not awful. He glanced at his watch and realized he only had a few minutes to get dressed and get to his unknown destination. He quickly dressed, checked his hair in the mirror, and searched the pockets for the address.

 

He apparated onto the porch of a house surrounded by trees. He couldn't have seen the neighbor's houses if he'd wanted to. He swiped sweat slicked palms down his denims, and knocked on the door.

 

The door opened revealing George Weasley, with his sleeves rolled up and a wooden spoon in one hand. “Oh! You're here! I was worried he wouldn't be able to convince you to come.”

 

“Err… hello, George. What exactly is going on here?” He was thoroughly confused, but couldn't help the warm smile that spread across his face.

 

George stepped aside, and motioned for Draco to enter with the spoon. “Come in, and I'll explain as best as I can.” He led Draco into the kitchen, where a pot was bubbling merrily on the stove. He stuck the spoon into the pot and stirred, while waving his wand to pour red wine into glasses that were waiting on the island.

 

Once he was sure the sauce wasn't burning, he leaned onto the counter and tried to figure out how best to explain. “So. I was minding my own business in the lab at the shop.”

 

Draco snorted into his wine glass. “You were minding your own business? For some reason, I feel like you're always up to no good, even when you're behaving.”

 

George placed a hand over his heart. “You wound me, fair dragon! I was behaving myself as every businessman should be, when I was accosted by my nephew and your son. Imagine my surprise when the little devils were looking for my help with a birthday gift for you.”

 

Draco took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the wine and trying to remain calm. “And you suggested dinner?”

 

“No. I asked if they'd visited the bookstore. Your son, darling tyke, told me he wanted me to take you on a date.” George smirked when Draco nearly choked on his wine. “After I got him to slow down and stop shouting at me, I verified that he had really asked me to take you on a date.”

 

“Bloody hell. I'm going to have to talk to him. I am so sorry, George. They never should have put this on you. I'm not going to waste any more of your time.” He started to rise, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Stop, stop! Draco, please stop.” He gripped both of the thin shoulders and turned Draco to face him. “I'll admit I was surprised by their request. But you can't think I would have agreed if I didn't actually want to take you on a date. Merlin, Draco, I've wanted to ask you to dinner for years!”

 

Draco stood extremely still, looking up into warm brown eyes. “You wanted to take me out? On a real date?”

 

“Have you seen yourself in a mirror? All that lean, pale skin, those icy grey eyes, that beautiful white blond hair. You're the image of perfection. Not to mention, you've turned out to be a really splendid person. Now, why don't you sit down at the table and enjoy some homemade pasta. We'll figure out the rest later.”

 

“You made the pasta?” Draco was still standing close to George, and didn't really want to step away, but he had so many questions.

 

George jumped back around the counter and checked the sauce again. “I have five brothers and a sister. Freddie and I got into a lot of trouble growing up, I know big shocker. Mum made us help in the kitchen when she wanted to keep an eye on us. I learned a lot.”

 

Draco watched in stunned silence as the other man expertly plopped long flat noodles into a bowl, and then spooned red sauce on top. He couldn't deny that his mouth was watering at the aromas as the food was sat down in front of him.

 

They talked about everything and nothing while they ate. Work, family, politics, and friends. Despite years of animosity at school, and more years of living completely separate lives, they never ran out of things to say. It was easy conversation. When they'd filled themselves on pasta and bread, they moved into the sitting room with the wine bottle following behind.

 

Draco lifted his glass to his lips and frowned when he realized it was empty. “Have we really emptied two whole bottles of wine? Goodness! It's so late, I really should be getting home.”

 

“Do you have an early shift?”

 

“No, I'm off tomorrow as well, but I don't want to overstay my welcome.”

 

“I'm only letting you leave if you agree to have a second date.”

 

Fair cheeks flushed a delightful pink. “You really want to see me again? Or are you only being friendly?”

 

George couldn't believe it. The poor man really thought this was all still to entertain his son's wishes. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's.

 

Draco stiffened and almost pulled away, but a large warm hand came up and caressed his cheek. Instead of pulling away, he leaned into the kiss and fought to suppress the needy whine trying to escape.

 

George leaned his forehead against Draco's. “So is that a yes? You'll let me take you out on a proper date?”

 

“Yes. I think I'd like that very much.”

 

George pressed one more chaste kiss to the beautiful mouth in front of him. “Mmm lovely. Just don't let your son plan any more gifts for you anytime soon. I intend to be the first and last of this sort.”

 

The familiar smirk that had spent so much time on the Slytherin's face throughout their childhood was back in place. “Oh, believe me, I'll be making sure he doesn't get any more ideas like this. This was the best birthday gift, ever.”

  
  
  



End file.
